Would You Lie With Me And Just Forget The World
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Takes place after 6.05 when Carrie went Pshyco on Haley and Jamie, what happens when Nathan arrives on the scene? How will he react?


**So the inspiration for this piece of work, well its a long story but in summary I was thinking someone might break into my car and then I thought of Carrie throwing the ax threw the window in 6.05 and then I started thinking about how proud Naley must have been of Jamie since he didn't get out until he had to...and yeah, you will see in this piece, it follows directly after 6.05 and if you don't remember what episode it is: You've Dug You're Own Grave Now Lie In it, and its when Carrie tries to abduct Jamie again and their is that whole chasing threw the cornfields thing and then she dies :) **

**And if you ever have a one shot idea (like Kaya17tg, which the one she gave me is now becoming a full length story) that you don't want to write, send it over and I will think about it. Most likely I will write it and if it inspires me alot I will write it within an hour like I have done with my last three one shots!**

**And teh song I use is Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol, its amazing, the lyric is also the title :)**

**Disclaimer:Everything belongs to their proper owners and the only thing I own is my imagination, my laptop, and my boxed sets of OTH.  
><strong>

**Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><em>If I lay here<em>  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>

"Turn left in 200 hundred meters, destination is on left" The British voice boomed through the G.P.S. I reached my hand up and turned it off only to stop the car and jump out. The street had been blocked off with police tape and there was an officer waiting there. I ran up to him.

"Excuse me officer but I have to get through, Haley is my wife and James is my son." I pulled out my wallet to show him my license and pulled out two photos "See here I am with Jamie on his most recent birthday and her is a photo of all of us." The police officer nodded and stepped aside as I ran down the street and up to the house. I saw three ambulances, and five cop cars parked outside along with our SUV which the back window had been broken and my mother's car. I went into the house to see a room that looked exactly like a hospital room then walked further in to see Jamie

"Daddy!" He shouted running at me, I squatted just in time to catch him as he wrapped his legs around my waist and arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight, he was okay, thank God.

"Hey Jame, where is Momma?" He pulled away a little bit,

"Walk down the hallway a little more." That's exactly what I did. I walked into a living room where Haley was being examined by an E.M.T..

"Hales" I said letting one of my hands drop from Jamie, yet still holding him tightly with the other, to pulled her into me with the other. I kissed the top of her head saying a silent prayer of thank you that they were both okay. Okay being an operative term. She lifted her head and kissed me before crying into my neck. "It's okay baby, we are all okay."

"Don't be sad Momma, Daddy is here now." Jamie said. Haley and I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Scott, but we need yours and James' account of what happened." A young officer who couldn't be much older than us asked.

"Okay" She said pulling away "Can my husband stay with us please?"

"Sure" He led us to sit down. I sat next the Haley wrapping an arm around her and Jamie was on my lap.

"Well I had originally got a call from Dan's hospice nurse saying he only had a few hours left and he wanted to see Jamie. It was Carrie, but I couldn't tell. When I got here I told Jamie to stay in the car and I locked the doors. I walked in to see Dan tied up to the bed. I started to untie and release him and that's when Carrie hit me in the back of the head, knocking me out. Jamie, honey can you tell the nice man what happened next?"

He nodded and looked down. "She tried to get me out of the car, but I told her no because my Momma told me she was a bad person so when she turned away I saw her grabbing a sharp thingy so I ran out of the car into those field things. She kept calling out that she had a present but I hid. My Momma then grabbed me but her phone rang so we ran." It was my fault they got caught, why did I have to call right then.

"I can take over from their Jamie" Haley said kissing the top of his head. "We ran and she was chasing after us. When we ran around the car Deb hit her with the bottle of wine, I then turned to Deb to ask how she knew and while we were talking Carrie got up with the ax and that's when Dan shot her."

"We have reason to believe that Carrie hit Dan with a car months ago and was keeping him here. She was planning to kill you and Dan then take Jamie. Even if she lives she will be in jail for the rest of her life." He told us.

I muttered "Crazy Bitch" quietly then said "Thank you officer" as he got up. "Jamie, I am so proud of you, you did everything right, you understand? You listen to Momma and I about Carrie and you ran from her. I am so so so proud of you." I said hugging him tightly again and kissing the top of his head.

"Jamie, you are so amazing you did the right thing and Momma is proud of you too. You are the best little boy I could have asked for." She said kissing him too. Then I saw my Mom walk in Jamie ran to her hugging her, as did I.

"Thank you so much Mom, you saved Haley and Jamie, I don't know what I would have done." She smiled at me.

"I did what anyone would have done. Why don't I take Jamie to get check out by the E.M.T.'s so you and Haley can have a minute alone." I nodded as she walked off. Haley was now by my side as I embraced her "I don't ever want to come that close to losing either of you again." I pulled her in for a kiss. "You and Jamie are my world and I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Hey hey" She said putting her hand on my cheek "Don't go their okay, we are fine don't think about it because we are here with you. And I know you are thinking that this is your fault because you called because she would have found us either way. If we had tried to run at any point she would have heard us. So don't go there. We are all fine."

"How did you?"

"Know? I know you Nathan Scott." God, this woman in front of me, was a super hero and she was my rock. Soon enough the three of us left. My mom staying behind to answer some final questions. Dan and Carrie were both taken to the hospital immediately.

The first thing we did was Haley gave Jamie a bath and she got one herself while I made us macaroni and cheese. We ate and then we all laid in bed together, trying to forget about the day we just had. Jamie sandwiched between Haley and I as Haley ran her fingers threw his hair and my arm was lazily thrown around Haley's waist. I whispered that I was proud of Jamie one final time before he fell asleep. Haley and whispered 'I love you's' as we stared in each other's eyes, not being able to fall asleep quite yet but not wanting to speak and wake Jamie. I stayed awake until I saw Haley's eyes get hazy and then see them close. Then I joined her in dreamland, with the comfort of knowing that for the moment my family was safe.

We would talk about the details another day. We would talk about me coaching another day. We would talk about Dan and Carrie another day. We would leave it all for another day, because today all that mattered was holding my wife and child in my arms and going to sleep forgetting about today's horrible turn of events. Trying to forget about anything except the two people that matter the most to me in this world.

_If I lay here_  
><em>If I just lay here<em>  
><em>Would you lie with me and just forget the world?<em>


End file.
